jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Episode 7H02/@comment-34031341-20180527151233
Spinach's Thoughts So I usually like to do these things after results but I might as well do them now. Ian Eastwood '''- This might take the award for most underwhelming dance routine I have ever seen. The synchonicity was okay but other than that there wasn't much going on. Definitely should not advance. '''4/10. Courtney Act - '''Meh. It's sort of like a Smashing Pumpkins situation with her where the music in the background is really solid but her vocals just aren't pleasant to listen to. At least her's aren't as irritating as TSP's but this was very mediocre overall. '''4/10. Lee Ridley - '''I respect this guy and I think he's a very charming individual. However, looking at it from a stand-up comedian's perspective his material just isn't very good. And I hate to say this because it sounds rude but any other comedian who would try to pass off similar material would get buzzed off the stage. I like him a lot, though, and wouldn't mind if he advanced (this episode is weak after all) but not a strong act in my opinion. '''5/10. Show Design - '''I must say this video is MUCH better than the first one that was posted here, but these guys' problem is that they are doing light dance tricks that other groups have done better. Light dance groups are weird because once you see one like Light Balance you can immediately see the flaws in every other group. And frankly other than the suitcases these guys didn't do much dancing either. Pretty bad imo. '''2/10. Epic Rap Battles of History - '''This is definitely a Singing Trump situation for me. It's really fun and hilarious now but I can tell by the time the live shows roll around I'm gonna start not liking it. However, just the amount of fun and creativity these guys had is enough for me to love it this time around. '''9/10. Bonetics - '''I love this guy. Contortionists usually get a bad rap for usually no reason so I'm happy this guy's getting a lot of praise. It's like a better version of Turf imo. Not perfect but it was great. '''8/10. Joe Jeremiah - '''This is one of my personal favorites of the night because I love the genre of 8-bit covers, but I know that this doesn't need to advance. I'm happy he got to perform once, though. '''9/10. Grim Squeaker - '''I love this guy. His style and presentation makes it super easy to stomach some of the stunts and it's overall really unique for a sideshow performance. I think he deserves to advance to the Quarterfinals out of the lineup tonight, honestly. '''9/10. Jeff Hobson - '''Ugh. Here's the thing with this guy he's pretty much just another version of Matt Johnson and I don't really like Matt Johnson. His presentation is so hard to sit through and it took 6 minutes to do a simple card trick. Terrible. '''1/10. David Merlini - '''Holy cow. I think the fact that he froze himself in a block of ice alone is worth a million dollars, even without the straitjacket escape. Incredible. Probably one of the few acts tonight that should make it far into the competition. '''10/10. Michael Kent - '''Meh. My issue with Michael is that I've seen this exact trick done before, and usually that's not a problem, but I've seen it performed better with better presentation. Not only has Mat Franco done it but many others have, too. And frankly he didn't bring anything new to the table. Not only would he not be able to go up against the other two magic acts we have but he also is probably gonna suffer from LFS (seeing how his audition was already pretty underwhelming). The magic was solid, I guess, but I'm not going to remember this guy. '''4/10. Big Marvel - '''I remember when I used to love this act. I still think it's fun for a few seconds but the entire thing is a slog to get through. '''2/10. Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - '''It honestly seems that one of the biggest issues this ep was the fact that so many acts were just boring. I respect him for composing a classic song but as an act this did nothing for me. It wasn't even a live orchestra performing, either, it was just pictures of flowers. Respect for Tchaikovsky for what he's done for music but terrible act. '''3/10. Cascade - '''I'm on the fence with these guys. We have a bunch of acrobatic / dance type acts lined up for the live shows and these guys don't really do much to separate themselves from the pack. I wouldn't hate if they advanced but I don't think they should. '''6/10. The Scissor Sisters - '''I'm probably the only one who actually liked this. I thought it was pretty groovy. I don't need to see this act again but solid job. '''7/10 Harriet Littlehales - '''I thought this was good. I think people need to understand how much effort it takes to do what she did. I think Bonetics is the more entertaining contortionist but this was a solid effort. '''7/10. Usain Bolt - '''Michael Phelps 2.0. '''1/10. Nash Fung - '''Quite possibly the most forgettable magician of the night and tonight's magicians were pretty awful. This wasn't bad but it didn't do anything for me either. There's a bunch of other magicians I could see doing this trick better. '''3/10. Miyoko Shida Rigolo - '''I think this is probably one of the most skilled acts I've ever seen (like a reverse rola bola act) but I understand that this doesn't need to advance. I think probably one of my favorites in terms of talent but this doesn't move at that great of speed to warrant coming back. '''8/10. Lars Andersen - '''Amazing. His skills alone are worth a million dollars. I know the video formatted kinda sucks but it's still incredible. This is really close to being one of the best acts of the entire season. '''10/10.